Magneto's Joke
by RavenRamsey
Summary: Mags gets bored one day and pulls a good on one the X-men


Magneto was very, very bored! Magneto thought that shouldn't be. You can be the meanest, most evil villain on the planet but sometimes you got bored and felt the need for a very elaborate joke! So he got on the phone and called a friend of his that he had never had much use for him because under normal circumstances her powers were pretty useless. Except for fun!  
  
Morgaleni got off the telly and got an evil smirk as she got up and flew out her window towards Bayville. She just loved doing stuff like this!  
  
It was a normal day at the X-House. Scott was watching Jean bounce around; Kitty was vapidly eating a very large banana in front of a slack jawed Kurt. Spyke was boarding through the house.again! So naturally Wolverine was trying to pin him to a wall. Storm was tsking and Xavier watching with some amusement. Too bad he or anybody else didn't notice a figure swooped down over the house and start to sparkle. The glitters floated down onto the house and popped like bubbles. The figure sniggered and flew off.  
  
Inside the house all the males suddenly felt a little nauseous all there eyes closing. But it passed and they opened their eyes. The screaming ensued shortly after.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Wolverine roared first. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Not because of the swearing, they heard that all the time, but because he sounded very high pitched all of a sudden. The guys gasped and the girls screamed as they beheld him. He still looked like Wolverine. If Wolverine had been born a female. His looks were a little softer, fuller lips and smoother features. His body had shrunk a little, making his clothes looser. But that didn't hide how other parts had filled out. Two C cup tits gutted out of his chest. Pretty high too. There would be times when some of the girls would feel almost jealous. His hips flared out and ass became rounder. Logan looked down at.her.self in stark horror. She felt very soft!  
  
"Whoa, Wolverine! You're a chick!" Evan said, making the understatement of the decade.  
  
Claws popped out of her hands in her anger and whirled on him. "No shit, Sherlock!"  
  
Next Scott yelped in horror. A very feminine expletive it was too. He wasn't as stacked as Wolverine was; still very slim with a cup breasts and no ass to speak of it was hard to tell he was now a girl at all. Especially since his...her hairstyle hadn't changed.  
  
All the boys had changed by this time. Kurt became more slender and very attractive, fair of face and toned of body. B cups hung low. Evan looked like a dyke. I'm sorry but that's what he looked like. Try and picture the most hardened bull dyke and you got Spyke. Only not as tough. B cups and toned body with that hair cut.need I paint a picture?  
  
Xavier was the most stunning change. If she weren't in the wheel chair you would never have known it was he or she or whatever. It seemed he truly was as he would have been if born a female. Long blond hair flowed down the back of his wheel chair. A hefty set of double d's projected from his chest and full red lips.  
  
Kitty looked at him with jealousy pouring out of every pore. "Do you have any idea how long I have like wanted a body like that?!?!" she exclaimed, hating the injustice of the world but yet again missing the point.  
  
"Professor? What's going on?" a lilting Scott voice drifted through the air.  
  
"I don't know, Scott," a feminine Xavier responded looking himself over.  
  
Jean suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, Red?" Logan asked, crossing his arms. Then he noticed he was crushing his new assets and stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry," she gasped out. "It's just funny seeing you all as girl. You have to deal with all the girl stuff."  
  
Kitty got into the laughs too and said; "Like yeah, do you all want to go trolling for guys?" the two broke down totally.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked. He ported right in front of Kitty, grabbed her face and planted a very wet kiss on her lips. Kitty was frozen in horror as Kurt smirked and walked away. Now it was Evan laughing uncontrollably. He gave Kurt a high five. "That was just too good, man!"  
  
"Not anymore it seems," Kurt sighed, noticing how it was no longer as easy to see his feet anymore.  
  
"Holy crap! But Jean is right! We have to pee sitting down and get periods!" Evan exclaimed looking at all the girls. "What does a period feel like?"  
  
All the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Goddess, no!" A gruff voice exclaimed. They all looked to see Storm was no longer of the estrogen set. Her voice was now about two octaves deeper then Wolverine's, making Barry White seeming like a soprano. Her tall stature was the same but now she had muscles all over. Natural bulges grew on her arms, her biceps growing to twice their size and neck swelling. Her whole body grew outward until a faint rip could be heard. She was still her normal 6 foot 1 but now she had about fifty pounds of muscle behind it. Bishops twin indeed!  
  
"I look terrible!" the new storm exclaimed.  
  
"You look like you could bench about 210 with ease," a much shorter Logan smirked.  
  
"Another crack like that and I'll break you over my knee,"  
  
"I think your testosterone is kicking in, Uncky O," Evan laughed. Storm gave a very un-Storm like growl before Kitty started going into hysterics. Because she was running around in circles very quickly it was hard to tell what had changed. Not that she wasn't flat enough before it happened..  
  
Anyway when she did stop her body had stretched itself about half a foot, making her 5.9". She was still only a stick with long hair. He looked exceptionally gay! What he was saying didn't help.  
  
"Like ohmygawd," Kitty squealed, ringing his hands. " I cant be a guy, ill like have to pee standing up and have to clean.it!" A piercing screech came out of her lungs that shattered a few windows.  
  
Jean closed her eyes. Afraid to open them, She tentatively felt from her neck down. When she didn't run into the Red Rockies as the boys liked to call them, she whined in frustration. Her hair was the same length but her body was more muscled. Not too much, her butt, being more toned then she ever thought it would be and her legs that got so much exercise during soccer felt like granite. She sighed in defeat to whatever was happening and noticed something. Rogue was oddly quiet. Everyone else noticed to and looked over at the Goth sitting in a chair. Her black hair seemed to fit her face perfectly, an angular, string face and normal guy body, arms crossed.  
  
When everyone stared at her, she said, "I'm gay! This is an improvement." Everyone shrugged and went back to examining their new bodies.  
  
"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to take orders from a blond bombshell, Chuck" Logan asked.  
  
"You all will just have to adjust. Kurt can I have your attention please." Kurt blushed wildly as he let go of his shirt and stopped staring at his new boobs.  
  
"Good. As I was saying. Everyone stay calm. I have a fairly good idea what caused this but I need time to find out. Just.try to act normal.or something." The Pamela Anderson rolled away to her study.  
  
Jean sat down and quickly crossed her legs, immediately regretting it as she pinched two vital globes she never had before. For the next ten minutes she rolled on the floor in supreme agony.  
  
Kitty shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going, child?" it was so weird to hear that said in a baritone.  
  
"To do something I always wanted to do."  
  
Later Jean found him peeing against a tree on the grounds.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed outraged. Kitty just kept on calmly going.  
  
"I have like wanted to do this like all my life!" Kitty said, then looked at Jean. "You cant like tell me you never wished you could!"  
  
Jean had to agree on that!  
  
Jean looked around before unzipping her pants, whipping it out and letting it rip.  
  
"So that's what one looks like." Jean mused.  
  
"Yeah, although yours is bigger then mine."  
  
"Yeah but your has more hair."  
  
"Does all this skin have, like, a purpose here?"  
  
Rogue passes by. "Hey! I've always wanted to do that too!"  
  
Now all three of them were pissing against a tree as content as can be. When Scott passed by later he took one look at the weird spectacle and thought, "even as guys they gotta go to the bathroom together."  
  
In the living room. Wolverine was chugging back her beer. When it was drained she let out a huge belch and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. One leg was up on the table, the other absently scratching her crotch. Storm sat beside her very appalled.  
  
"Must you sit like that?" he asked, gruffly. She looked at him absently. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Its not lady like to sit that way. It makes me embarrassed to even see it!" the prim and proper giant said.  
  
"Look, bub, I've been sitting the same way longer then you've been alive and I ain't changing now and if you got a problem with it them you can just," she popped her middle claw, "off!"  
  
Before she even knew what she was doing, Storm hauled off and slapped her petulant face. Wolverine sat stunned for a few seconds before bursting into tears.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she sobbed. Storm, nearly panicking with what she did and Wolverine's reaction hugged her, apologizing.  
  
Wolverine sobbed for the better part of a minute before gaining control. "Sorry, I've been feeling weird since I changed. Moods always changing and this damn pain."  
  
"What pain?"  
  
"Oh, this pinching in my gut is all. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Logan, are you saying you have cramps?" Storm asked slightly amused.  
  
"I guess.wait.does that mean I'm on my." Logan trailed off, too horrified to continue.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
She broke down in tears again.  
  
Evan watched as Kurt kept hitting the front of her crotch, over and over again.  
  
"This feels so weird without any pain!"  
  
Evan had raised up the front of her shirt and was examining her tits.  
  
"Dude, we got the same size boobs right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Why?"  
  
"How come my nipples are always hard and your aren't?"  
  
"Are you horny or something?"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
So you mean when the girls get nippons and they say that they are cold."  
  
"Yeah," Evan sighed. "Apparently its true."  
  
Later that day the doorbell rang and they all went to answer. When the door opened a camera flashed many times.  
  
"Alright, Eric." Xavier said. "Enough is enough! You've had your joke! Now turn us back!"  
  
Magneto, laughing so hard he was crying said, "oh, Charles, you never could take a joke! Alright, Morgaleni. Turn them back."  
  
A girl appeared from behind the door and dusted them, turning them all back.  
  
As Mags walked away, Xavier said, "I really hate when he does that!" 


End file.
